Jenny
Jenny is a 7-year-old girl who is partnered to Calumon. She is the youngest daughter of Maria and the youngest sister of Bianca and Wendi. She is the youngest granddaughter of Lorenzo who lives in Alto Mare. Jenny lives with her mother. She is the wife of Max and the mother of four children. She will be voiced by Mia Talerico, a famous child actress in the English dub and Konomi Watanabe in the Japanese sub. Jenny is 7-years-old in Part I and Gabe's Pokémon Adventures, she is 10-years-old in Part II, and 17-years-old in Part III. Personality Description Jenny is caring and sweet. She is very loving towards her friends and family. She cares greatly about her partner, Calumon and is very protective of him. Being the youngest of three girls, Jenny gets the most attention from her mother and her sisters. Story Jenny along with her two older sisters, Bianca and Wendi are chosen to become Digidestined. Jenny is partnered with Calumon, Bianca is partnered with Sparrowmon and Wendi is partnered with BlackGatomon. Calumon first Digivolves to Salamon to protect Jenny from Kwagumon who attempts to eat her. Calumon Digivolves to Angemon along with Patamon Digivolves to Angemon to protect TK and Jenny from Devimon who wants to destroy them. Angemon survives, but TK's Angemon reverts to an egg. Jenny helps find the eighth Digidestined which turns out to be Kari Kamiya, Tai's little sister. During the battle, Jenny and Angemon fight Myotismon who attempts to kill Kari and Gatomon. During the battle with the Dark Masters, Jenny is attacked by Puppetmon, but she is saved by Calumon who Digvolves to Angemon and her sister, Bianca grabs her and takes her away from the danger while on Sparrowmon. When everyone else is turned into keychains including her older sisters, Jenny, TK, Stacy, Anita, Kari, Annie, Katrese, Lillie, Sam, and Gabrielle are pursued by Piedmon, Piedmon launches an attack at Jenny and Sam, but they are protected by Jenny's Angemon and Gargomon. Piedmon then attempts to attack the other children, but they are protected by their partners. Lillie whose partner, Meicracmon sacrifriced herself to save Lillie from being a keychain is attacked by Piedmon who attempts to kill her. It takes TK's courage and hope to save Lillie. TK's Angemon Digivolves to MagnaAngemon to save Lillie and reverts everyone that were turned into keychains back into themselves. It is MagnaAngemon who defeats Piedmon. All the children face the last enemy and managed to defeat him without the power of their crests, but the power within their hearts. Jenny bids farewell to Calumon, but promises to see him again. She and the rest of her friends return to their world. Jenny reappears as an preteen in Digital World Adventures Part II to help stop the Digimon Emperor. When the Digimon Emperor attempts to turn Calumon into his slave, Jenny protects her partner and the Digimon Emperor tells Kimeramon to kill Jenny, Calumon knocks her out of the way. After stopping the Digimon Emperor for good, Jenny helps stop Arkueniemon and Mummymon. When they discover why Ken was the Digimon Emperor, Yukio Okiawa appears and attempts to kidnap Jenny, but an angry Bianca and Wendi attack him protecting their little sister allowing her to escape. Jenny helped defeat MaloMyotismon in the final episodes. At the end of Part II, Jenny didn't have any kids like the others being too young at age 17. Jenny reappears in Part III as an main character helping the protagonists' children stop evil Digimon. She is attacked many times, but protected by Calumon. She got into a fist fight with the Digimon Empress when she tried to attack Gabrielle and Ray's youngest child and daughter, Rani and her partner, Mikemon. Being a teenager, Jenny is more capable of taking care of herself then being age 7 and 10 and rebuffs her older sisters' attempts to protect her from danger. Jenny finally settles and marries Max and they have two twin sons and two daughters. Relationships Bianca Jenny adores her oldest sister and wants to be just like her. Bianca is very protective of Jenny even trying to protect her when she was 17 being attacked by Parasimon, but she told Bianca she didn't need protection as she was no longer a kid. Wendi Jenny and Wendi get along very well as Jenny says Wendi gives her the best presents. Like Bianca, Wendi is very protective of her little sister and this was shown when Yukio Okiawa attempted to kidnap Jenny, Wendi and Bianca attacked him in an attempt to protect their sister. Calumon Jenny and Calumon have a deep bond as Calumon is her partner Digimon. Calumon desires to protect Jenny from danger and often comforts her when she is upset. Jenny even thought that he was female, but was revealed to be male. Gabrielle Jenny's relationship with Gabrielle is very subtle as Gabrielle tries to help protect her from danger. Max Jenny is aware Max has a crush on her and at first didn't accept it. In the end, she married Max and had four kids with him. Davis Motomiya Because of her attractiveness at age 10, Davis had a crush on Jenny like Kari and often tried to impress her despite being a year younger than her. Kari Kamiya Jenny and Kari get along very well and are best friends. Ken Ichijouji At first Jenny didn't like Ken because he was the Digimon Emperor and that he attempted to hurt Calumon, her partner. But when Ken apologized, Jenny forgave him and welcomed him onto the team. Cody Hida Jenny and Cody Hida's relationship is very minor and isn't seen much. Yolei Inoue Jenny thinks Yolei is annoying. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Digidestined Category:Spouses Category:Sisters Category:Parents